


In-joke

by Kuroimachi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Daddy Daichi, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team tease Daichi for being such a dad.<br/>Suga makes him realise it's not such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-joke

**Author's Note:**

> I love Daddy Daichi.

The appointment of Sawamura Daichi as the captain of the Karasuno volleyball team (and the subsequent arrival of the first years) had definitely been a turning point. Daichi had always been somewhat mature for his age. Level-headed, calm, introspective and, above all, caring. He had been the natural choice for the captaincy. A fact that had done little to assuage Daichi’s fears about taking on the responsibility. That whole summer the same questions had repeated themselves in his thoughts: _Am I really the right choice? Do I have what it takes? Can I be the captain this team needs?_ Again and again.

It was really all thanks to Kageyama and Hinata that Daichi’s fears had finally been laid to rest. It wasn’t exactly that he had started trusting himself, more that he forgot to mistrust himself. He was so wrapped up in the pair’s initial misbehaviour and then in their bizarre talents that he slipped seamlessly into the role of captain without really thinking about it.

~*~

“You’re _such_ a dad, Daichi-san!” Nishinoya roared, slamming his drink down onto the table.

Daichi cocked his head slightly to one side looking confused, “Nishinoya. What do you mean, I’m such a _dad_?” The rest of the team were listening to the exchange with varying degrees of smile on their faces. Tanaka barely held in his laughter. The long table was laden with empty bowls and platters. Ukai and Takeda were sat at one end, now slightly removed from everyone else, having slipped out of the group’s conversation a while back and become engaged in one of their own. Ukai’s deep laughter sounded out from the corner of the room and Takeda blushed. Kageyama and Hinata had been flicking a grain of rice back and forth on the table between them, it had just begun to get a little violent when Noya had made his declaration and captured their attention.

“You’re such a _dad_! Whenever someone tries to get a little crazy you step in like, ‘ _You’ll hurt yourself, Nishinoya_!’ Or, ‘ _Kageyama, stop hitting Hinata_!’ Or-or-or, ‘ _That’s not where it’s supposed to go, Tanaka_!’” Noya’s impression was the nail in the coffin for Tanaka who exploded into booming laughter, slamming one palm hard into the table and clutching his stomach with the other. Daichi raised his eyebrows, his eyes slid over his grinning, giggling teammates and settled on Suga, who sat next to him with a demure little smile on his face.

“It’s true, Daichi-san! You’re a _really good_ dad though!” Bubbled Hinata, leaning forward over the table and nodding wildly. He paused, his voice suddenly quieter and pouty. “Except when you have to be angry and yell at us.” Kageyama nodded solemnly in agreement.

“I think what they’re _trying_ to say is that you’re very caring and sensible, Daichi…” Asahi tried.

“ _Stop making that face_!” Noya continued his impressions for his delighted audience, making his voice go deep and frowning dramatically.

“ _Stop rolling around!”_ Tanaka shot back.

 _“Put your pants back on_!”

“ _Stop shouting_!”

“Stop shouting!” Daichi finally erupted. There was a heavy moment of silence as the realisation that Tanaka’s impression and Daichi’s real outburst had overlapped perfectly. Everyone at the table dissolved into laughter, even Tsukki smirked. Yamaguchi hid his giggles in the blonde boy’s arm.

Daichi turned to Suga once again, seeking some comfort, only to find him giggling also, “Oh, Daichi. Don’t worry. You are a _very_ good dad.”

~*~

The morning air was still permeated with the lasting chill of the night but, inside the small space of the gym’s equipment room the air felt warm and thick. Suga panted, eyes screwed shut so tight it was almost painful, as Daichi worked his mouth up and down the tender skin of his neck. The constant contrast between sharp teeth and the soft wetness of his lover’s lips and tongue kept Suga on so on edge he shook with anticipation. Trembling hands loosed themselves from Daichi’s biceps, where they had been clutched tightly in the material of his shirt making the sleeves damp with sweat. They slid up his arms, over his shoulders and neck until Suga was able to close his fingers in Daichi’s smooth, close-cropped hair. He tugged sharply with every violently pleasurable convulsion the brunette sent through his body and it made Daichi grunt and pull Suga’s hips against him harder.

Daichi’s mouth slid up the over-heated, flushed skin of Suga’s neck and, on instinct, the silver-haired boy sought it out with his own lips. He drew Daichi’s face against his, fingers still tight in the taller boy’s hair. Suga loved kissing. There was no situation in which he did not thoroughly enjoy kissing Daichi Sawamura. He would kiss him when Daichi’s uniform was damp and he was dripping sweat from practice. He would kiss him when Daichi’s tongue was bitter from the strong coffee he liked to drink (and Suga hated). He would kiss him in the morning before Daichi had even brushed his teeth. Suga loved the initial slide of his boyfriend’s lips against his, he loved the anticipation of not knowing whether it would be a soft, sweet kiss or a desperate, clawing kiss. He especially like those kisses that covered both, starting out slow and ending up frantic.

Suddenly, Suga became very aware that their current kiss had done the reverse. Daichi had eased his tongue apart from Suga’s, his lips pressed more and more tenderly against his. The silver-haired boy frowned, he was having none of that, he bit into Daichi’s bottom lip and dragged his teeth over it viciously before releasing him. Daichi’s hand was immediately gone from Suga’s hip and was instead pressed gingerly against his mouth to check for blood. He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend (an eyebrow that could pin first years in place with fear, but which, he knew, didn’t really work on Suga).

“What was that for?” Suga lowered his chin a little, throwing his hazel eyes into shadow, a seductively sinister smile playing about his lips. He rolled his hips hard against Daichi’s solid weight, making his boyfriend grunt in response.

“Come on, Daichi, what’s the matter?” He asked with just that right mix of whine and sincerity that usually made Daichi melt and go along with whatever he wanted. The look that came over Daichi’s face made Suga pause however, his expression was so serious all of a sudden. The lines around his eyes so full of worry.

“Suga…” Fear began to twist in Suga’s stomach, he placed a gentle palm against the taller boy’s cheek and smiled that smile that let Daichi knew he would be there for him no matter what. “Suga, do you think I’m boring?” There was a beat of silence. Then Suga was creasing up with breathless laughter, bent at the waist, head bowed and held up only by his grip on Daichi’s shoulders. “What? Suga? Suga. Suga!” Suga fist smashed into Daichi’s chest.

“You idiot, you had me worried!” Daichi looked somewhat indignant, he rubbed his chest in self-pity despite the fact that it hadn’t really hurt. “Where did that come from all of a sudden?” Suga watched the words align themselves on Daichi’s tongue before he spoke them.

“Yesterday. When Nishinoya and the team were joking about me…about me being a dad.” Suga’s head tilted to the side slightly. He reminded Daichi so much of a kitten sometimes. A kitten amazed by the world, confused, encountering something it hadn’t seen before. “It made me wonder. Do you think I’m boring? Too old for my age, too…sensible?” A soft exhale fluttered from Suga’s nose and his expression became suddenly full of adoration. He pressed a soft kiss to Daichi’s lips and then more, downwards over his chin and his throat until his face was nuzzled into the dip between the taller boy’s clavicles.

“No, Daichi. I don’t think you’re boring.” His words were soft, Daichi could feel them feather across his skin. He relaxed, tension that the silver-haired boy hadn’t even noticed in his boyfriend’s muscles suddenly flowed out of them. “Like I said,” he murmured in between sweet brief kisses, “you’re a _very_ good dad.” Suga’s tongue crept out from between his lips slowly before licking a stripe up over his lover’s Adam’s apple, tasting the saltiness in the ridges of his throat.

“Yeah?” Daichi asked and Suga could hear how unconvinced he was.

“Yeah. You’re so…” he laid a kiss on Daichi’s lips, “caring. I love how you take care of everyone, have everyone’s best…” another kiss, “interests at heart. These days…” kiss, “when I’m standing on the side-lines watching you, I feel so full of pride…” kiss, “it feels like it’s going to…” kiss, “burst out of me.” Suga pressed himself closer to the taller boy then, his mouth next to his ear and his hands tangled in his hair and shirt respectively. “You know what I really like though?” he sighed over his boyfriend’s sweat-damp skin, making it tingle. “I really like when you have to get a bit angry, daddy.”

One day, Daichi wouldn’t be so surprised when Suga suddenly introduced a new game or revealed some new kink he would like to try. One day, Daichi would look back fondly on the times when they were new to each other and Suga was still able to shock him so easily.  

This time though, Daichi’s whole body jolted backwards a couple of inches, his eyes wide and then confused, suddenly questioning whether he had even heard Suga correctly. “What?” The taller boy breathed, barely any sound to his voice. Suga smiled, his most dangerous smile and turned around so that his forearms were leant on an old wooden vaulting box. He bent slowly at the waist so that his backside pressed enticingly against Daichi’s crotch and then looked back over his shoulder all eyelashes and ill-intent.

“I like when you have to be strict. When your voice gets all deep and commanding. When you have to punish us.” Suga swayed his hips slightly, grinding onto the front of Daichi’s shorts, “I wish you’d punish me more, daddy.” Daichi’s hands hung in the air either side of Suga’s thighs as if they had forgotten what it was they were supposed to be doing. Daichi tried to speak but couldn’t seem to get any sound to come out. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“I-is that something you n-need?”

“I need it really badly.”

“T-to…be punished?”

“Yes, punish me, daddy. I’ve been a really bad boy.” The gleam in Suga’s eyes and the glint of light off of his teeth was terrifying and stunningly arousing all at the same time. He continued to grind against the dark-haired boy’s steadily filling erection, which made it quite hard for him to think straight.

“And how do bad boys usually get punished?” Suga pretended to consider this for a moment.

“Well, usually they get spanked.” He said finally with a particularly forceful push of his behind into Daichi’s lap.

“Suga, you’re filthy.” Daichi said lovingly.

“Spank me, daddy.” Suga replied delightedly. The first connection of Daichi’s large palm with the curve of the silver-haired boy’s backside was full of uncertainty and therefore not particularly hard. It made a dull thud through the material of his shorts. “Harder, daddy, I need it.” The second one was determined, Daichi could feel the sting of it in his own hand; Suga cried out sharply, covering the smack it made even through his uniform. “Fuck! Yes!” He groaned in satisfaction. Daichi’s hand came down a third time and both boys moaned upon impact. “Pull my shorts down and do it again!” Suga panted wildly, forehead resting on the worn leather top of the vault box. Daichi complied with the boy’s request unthinkingly, caught up in this new pleasure between them. This time the slap made by his hand connecting with bare, heated skin rang out sharply and Suga’s hips bucked forward, finding only smooth wood to press his hardening cock to.

Daichi’s head was crackling with dizzy thoughts, like the feeling of eating popping candy. He dropped to his knees behind his boyfriend and pressed his face to the scarlet skin of Suga’s abused cheek. Slowly and carefully, he ran his hands from the backs of Suga’s knees up his quivering thighs and sunk his fingers into the roundness of his ass. Only Suga and Daichi knew what a weakness the silver-haired boy’s ass was to the Karasuno captain. Suga was not above teasing Daichi with it on or off the court and it was a wonder nobody had found them out yet. Daichi groaned open-mouthed, letting his tongue loll out against the smooth skin marred by his hand; he could feel the heat radiating off of it in waves.

“Oh god, fuck…fuck me. You have to fuck me.” The silver-haired boy whimpered, guiding Daichi’s attention away from where it had been buried in his ass to where Suga was fisting his cock, tip excited and glistening. The captain growled and bit into the flesh under his mouth, which caused Suga’s breath to hitch sharply.

“Are you sure? What if they get here early and-?”

“Dai! Please? Please, please, please…” Daichi could never resist Suga’s begging. He reached into the open schoolbag at their feet and pulled out a glittering, foil-wrapped condom. He wasted no time in pulling himself from his shorts, revelling in the cool air on his hot, aching cock, and rolling the condom on. The whole time Suga’s whispered pleas filled his ears and made his body run hot with thirst. The taller boy presented his lover with two fingers and Suga took them into his mouth hungrily, sucking and licking them in a way that fully illustrated his lack of coherent thought. When Daichi couldn’t take anymore he pulled them from Suga’s scorching, wet mouth and moved them down his body to press against his hole, feeling for how hard this was going to be on his lover. The first finger sunk into Suga’s body without too much resistance and the boy pressed back against it eagerly. The second finger slid in too without Suga registering any discomfort and that was enough for Daichi. When he struck against that sweet spot inside his lover that made him sob with want, Daichi couldn’t resist the urge to bury himself into Suga any longer.

“You ready to be fucked by daddy?” Suga cried out something that might have been a word, his nails scraping horribly against the leather of the vault box. Daichi began to press into Suga slowly, holding his hardness with one hand and the boy’s hip with the other. Suga couldn’t take the slow pace of it though and thrust himself back onto Daichi so that he sunk into him in one go, making the brunet swear loudly and grip both of his lover’s hips with bruising fingertips. Daichi’s cock was thick at the base, but if there _was_ any pain it all felt like pleasure to Suga now.

“Come on,” Suga panted, rolling his ass back into Daichi’s lap, “fuck me, daddy! Make it hard and fast and I’ll be a good boy for you.” Daichi lost it, his gentleness gone from him. He bracketed Suga against the vault box with his arms, placing his own strong grip on the wooden equipment and began to rail into his boyfriend, helpless beneath him. Suga wailed, mindless with rough pleasure, “Fuck! Wreck me, Daichi!”

The taller boy’s hips stuttered, already so close. He could feel his sweat sliding down his face, dripping onto Suga’s back. The muscles in his thighs grew tight and his orgasm fizzed at the base of his cock. “Suga,” he moaned, the name drawn out like a song, “t-touch yourself for daddy.” He demanded between grit teeth, voice hoarse against the silken strands of the silver hair at Suga’s temple. Suga worked one hand up and down his cock at speed, the other he reached back and gripped in Daichi’s hair. “Come on, baby, come for me.”

Suga’s orgasm hit him hard, it rolled through him like ocean waves crashing over rocks, until he thought it would empty his body entirely and leave him a shell of himself. He collapsed, body exhausted, against the vault box as Daichi bit into his shoulder and finished inside him. The taller boy felt the heat deep in his balls work its way up his cock and explode out of him with a force that shocked him.

They stayed in that position for long, breathless, blissful moments. Their skin stuck together, their lungs greedily sucking in the air around them; air that smelt of sex and sweat and heat. Suga opened his eyes to see his cum spattered over the varnished wood of the vault box, steadily running towards to floor. He winced slightly as Daichi pulled away from him, gentle and tender once more.

The taller boy carefully turned his boyfriend to face him and kissed him sweetly, pouring all his affection into Suga’s mouth. They pulled away smiling, stupid with love for one another.

“Nice fuck, daddy. That was good.” Suga panted, lips curled up in a cheeky smile. Daichi laughed and gave him a playful pat on his backside.

“I do my best.”

~*~

“Noya! Get off of him! Climb down before you hurt yourself!” Daichi shouted, deep and resonating. Nishinoya slid down from Asahi, feet alighting gently on the shiny floor of the court.

“Sorry, _dad_.” He smirked petulantly. Suga covered his mouth to hide his laughter and his blushing.

“You know they call _you_ Sugamomma _,_ right?” Tsukki said flatly, from beside him.

“What!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Cosmacfoxdust on tumblr


End file.
